wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TenPoundHammer
Archives *Archive 1 (start to February 2012) Talk messages start here Re:WHICH OLD WITCH ...Okay, then. Feel pretty bad for bashing Francini, now. Still, good to know the problem wasn't caused by him. :) -Daniel Benfield 22:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed you changed the link to go to Francini's page...but I don't see the video there, or anywhere else on his site for that matter. :\ -Daniel Benfield 00:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Screenshots Sorry, but I'm still working on 1980s episode info and puzzles (as I have for some time) and attempting to get through a massive backlog on both YouTube and TV Tropes. -Daniel Benfield 22:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:2/16/96 Nope, it's definitely kingskip. The episode is only dated to February, but in-show references put it at the end of the first Hawaii week. -Daniel Benfield 06:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The so-called "See-Through" wedges... ...can be found here: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_(2) Scroll down until you see the pictures of the logos; you'll notice a difference between the two "opening logo on Wheel" shots. Gameshowguy2000 05:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) 12-3-96 Ask and ye shall receive: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WFhsT7Sq6Q Gameshowguy2000 19:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Alternate copy via Kingskip. -Daniel Benfield 00:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 1986 Episode Where did you find that July '86 episode? -Daniel Benfield 21:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Quotation Puzzles I know the answers to those Quotation Bonus Puzzles because I have those shows on tape. 23:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slides I saved them almost immediately after I first saw the listing. Why? -Daniel Benfield 22:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:October 14 It was talked about in this a.t.g-s post. -Lugia2453 22:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there are a couple of things that have come to my attention. #1: The backdrops in Season 14. I've watched many of the Season 14 episodes and I think most of them have the backdrops randomized, even those before January 20th. I believe the asterisk firework-shaped backdrops were only used occassionally during the 14th season. #2: Youtube user Thisisofbrett posted the episode from September 11, 1990, which is from Season 8, and Round 4, in this episode, features a contestant landing on a prize wedge and Pat asking him to immediately pick it up and place it on his podium, and then call a letter for the dollar value underneath. I think the rule change for claiming prizes might have occurred shortly after the season premiere. I just need you to please look into these two things and confirm. Thanks. 14:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:AM-FM week While I don't have the April 27th episode, I found some information about the week from this site from Danny Williams, one of the radio personalities from that week. I came upon the site after I found out about the week from this TV Guide page and did research on it. -Lugia2453 00:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Seattle I got that tidbit of information from this a.t.g-s post talking about the mistake. -Lugia2453 01:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1/23/95 On the old Sony Pictures message board, Bobby McBride recapped the 1/23/95 episode and I remembered the bonus round puzzle. Contestant Betty Baim pulled "ROOF" out of thin air as soon as the timer started and won a car (don't remember what type of car.) Bobby88 01:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:1995 Well, something is wrong: 41 weeks from September 5 is June 16, and I know there were only two weeks of repeats. I'm pretty sure the week of January 2 wasn't repeats, and from what you said February 6-March 3 and May 1-5/15-26 are all correct. -Daniel Benfield 20:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) "Only vowels remain" beeps They definitely sounded eight times, originally (example)...unless the original sound was halved at some point. -Daniel Benfield 22:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:On the Map The puzzle was KENYA, which was solved for a Land Rover. That's all I know, as I got the information from this a.t.g-s post. -Lugia2453 23:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Decades Classic TV. Guint (talk) 00:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Season 5 Question Are you sure it was September 14, 1987 when the season premiered? I've seen J Archive and it states their fourth season premiered September 7, 1987, not to mention the premiere dates of both Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune have been the same. This leaves me to think that one of the websites is incorrect on premiere date. 11:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Contemporary articles state October 5 was the start of the Big Month of Cash, an episode GSN claimed was #S-796. As there are 195 episodes per season, Season 5 began with #S-781...which, subsequently, had to air September 14, 1987. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 11:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help, but why then, does J Archive claim their 4th season premiered September 7, 1987? 12:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's quite possible they're also right. I'm not a Jeopardy! expert, though. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 12:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) 24.3.75.96 I just got this message on another Wikia site I frequent: Mr. BENFIELD, ''This is the landlord of Briar Cliff Apartments of Greensburg, PA. Please unblock 24.3.75.96 on the wheel of fortune timeline you blocked infinite. Whoever posted racial slurs or frank and explicit language on admins would cause major suspension of Internet prvilages for threats to an wiki admin. I want to know that users who edit wikis without user names should be suspended. Use 24.3.75.96 should NOT be used for editing unless someone is a registered user. ''Thank you. '' 19:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't know what to do, here. If this is the truth, -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC)